Atlantis
Not the mythical island sunk in ancient times, but 'Atlantis aten', a pseudonym adopted by an individual who likes to go onto the forum, leave some messages, and wait for irrate Joinees to respond. He's been doing this for some time now, having, as he (or she) has a fruitful and rewarding real life away from the computer. Possibly. AKA *'Concerned' * 'Joinee Craven' *'Joinee Dawber' *'Meta Angel' *'Observer' *'Innocent Man' * Plus others. But if I spend time recording them all, I'm actually wasting too much time. Opinions about Atlantis... According to Gold Joinee Gaz Atlantis Aten is a cretinous forum troll who crops up under a number of guises and fake logins to generally be an idiot and post a load of nonsense he blatantly cuts and pastes from elsewhere (sometimes even pretending to be other joinees or Danny). He's not part of Join me, never has been, and only seeks to cause disrupition. He even goes on other sites to slag off us and his own posts in an attempt to cause hassle for us! It appears he has had nothing better to do now for approx 3 years. Poor chap. He is not however to be confused with Atlantic Aspen. According to Gold Joinee Brake My own experiences with Atlantis have been from one end of the spectrum to the other. At first I thought he was just trying to be helpful, if a little misguided, then I began to hear stories and get abuse from the various alter-egos he used which uncanily had the exact same manner of 'speech', and began to run out of patience. So I began to parody him myself, particularly with 10 Fun Facts about Modern Day Atlanteans, on my now defunct website Karmadrome. I think I really got up his nose when I had a little rant about Atlantis and then posted a genuine web-page of his on my site, for others to see for himself. Joinees have various theories about who exactly Atlantis is. Ranging from conspiracy theorist Joinee Benjamin to forum police Gold Joinee Smith, I've heard all sorts. Regardless of who it is, a Google search on the internet for "Atlantis Aten" reveals a lot of comments about him on Join Me sites, his ocassional 'Nice Work' and 'Peace' messages in people's Guestbooks, and posts on a number of 'occult' sounding sites. His name also turns up on the membership of the Freemasons website, but then again you have to become a member of the website yourself in order to discover that. Footnote This page is currently 'Locked' to avoid further tampering by the amusing online alterego Atlantis Aten - though if you'd like to check his amusing amends, click on the History link above, and read the alternative words from GJ Gaz and Brake... - Karmagraphik 'Remember -' Don't believe anything you read in this Wiki, unless it's been Locked by an Administator. It's a Wiki, anybody can edit it at any time... Category:Non Joinee Category:Public Nuisance Category:Top Trump Category:Twat